Random Encounters
Random encounters are a type of mission in Just Cause 3. Not to be confused with Roadside Events. Description Rico can meet many random civilians in Medici, who may need a little help. Random encounters pop up on screen very often and the type of encounter often depends on what vehicle the player is using. Some missions unlock additional flare and beacon crates. These are needed for Rebel drop. These award crates have unlimited usage and restock like as any flare crate at a base. Also, missions that unlock specific crates can be repeated, even if the target already has an unlocked crate. These resupply points are always in the same place as the ending position of the encounter, so there can be resupply points unlocked in odd places such as fields or beaches. All encounters can occur at any random location in Medici. List All known mission names are in bold text. *"Grounded boat" - Right at the end of the first cut-scene of the mission Friends Like These..., there will be a citizen whose boat is stuck on land. Just double-Grapple the boat back into water and watch him drive off. The boat just has to be in the water, accidentally flipping the boat over after entering the water will not make you fail. Sometimes, a person that is near will say: "I know that guy! His boat is grounded!" *"Out of fuel" - A random civilian's random car is out of fuel. Getting close to the civilian will create map markers for the nearest Gas stations in Medici. It's easy to deliver the vehicle using the grappler. This encounter will fail if the gas station explodes, but the delivered vehicle does not have to be completely fine. You may even drag it on its roof. This will often unlock a Beacon Resupply Point at the gas station. *"Make it look like an accident" - Alessia calls and tells you that an enemy collaborator is being picked up in a limousine. Get to the car and hijack it. Then without any Heat, drive to the target person. Pick him/her up and then destroy the car to kill him/her. The subject always makes some complaint ranging from a dirty interior to lateness. Depending upon your location, there may be a cliff to either side of the road. Or a body of water. The target person may differ because this mission is available at multiple locations. The target can die from a variety of methods including vehicular flipping or just straight up crashing into an object or even just entering water (swim out once in). Some of the methods can even be done at low speeds, leaving an otherwise intact vehicle. This person complains while you drive, asking you to hurry up. *"Convoy rescue" - A Rebellion CS Baltdjur is escorted by a Weimaraner W3 and two Urga Szturm 63As. Hijack the Baltdjur and get rid of the Heat. When you stop the vehicle, 3 rebels jump out. As in all vehicles, the rebels die when it is flipped over, even if it is set upright. If you have trouble losing the Heat, drive to a police station at a liberated town or to a liberated military base or even just high terrain. At police stations or liberated military bases, there should always be plenty of rebels there to help in a shootout. Driving the CS Baltdjur into the nearest body of water can also help lose heat unless they call in Navy support. This is possible because the Baltdjur is an amphibious vehicle. *"Firing squad" - 3 Medici Military soldiers are holding 3 Rebellion soldiers at gunpoint. There are also two dead rebels present. The military has arrived in a CS Powerrun 77 and the rebels have a Custode 29. Both boats are halfway on the beach. Kill the military. The same event may also take place inland, with Weimaraner W3s present. The rebels are armed with U-55S Pozhars once they are dead. *"Rebel breakout" - A rebel is transported in a military Weimaraner W3. Hijack the car and lose the Heat. When the car is hijacked, the rebel will say a quote (there are likely multiple quotes). The rebel will not get into a different car, so they can very easily get killed when pursuing vehicles keep shooting at it. He gets out of the car when heat disappears and you stop. When He will also say: "Thanks Rico! I'll be sure to be extra rebellious next time!", among other quotes. *"Crate delivery" **At the Lighthouse on the mountain above the Cava de Rebelles is a rebel who needs a crate of items transported to a cave entrance down the hill. It's advised to Grapple the item to a helicopter because simply grappling it to the target has a very high risk of the item ending up in the sea, which makes its recovery very difficult if not impossible. **In another version of this mission, a rebel may state that the crate contains socks and that socks are important. **Another version requires the delivery of a box to the starting point of Connect the Dots. *"Stuck gate" - In most towns in Medici, random citizens will ask Rico to help them open a gate that's stuck/closed outside a house. Breaking the gate will result in the encounter being failed. Ramming the gate with a vehicle very carefully can work, but too much force might break the gate, resulting in failure. Using the grappler tethers works better. Be careful not to hit the citizen or else the encounter will fail. *"Vehicle delivery" / "Smugglers run" - A motorcycle, car, or helicopter may need delivery to some location. **At Vulture (once completed) some male rebel might tell you that he promised to fly/transport for a rebel colonel. You have to fly a Urga U17 Akrobat to a destroyed small town and land safely on rough terrain. **A rebel at Guardia Plagia II may ask you to fly a Urga U17 Akrobat to the southern shores of Costa Sud. Apparently there is another rebel inside the plane who is late for a meeting. **A rebel may explain that some kind of a delivery of items arrived and he needs help with the delivery. You have to fly a helicopter (parked next to him) (either a Urga Postolka or CS Navajo), which is presumably loaded with goods, to a drop off point a few kilometers away. **A civilian at Agro may ask you to deliver his/her Mugello Furia MS-316 to a location only a few hundred meters away. He/she says you have a tendency of blowing things up but trusts that it won't happen this time. There's a man/woman waiting at the destination. He/she'll get on the motorcycle, but won't drive it, even if the motorcycle (along with him/her) is grappled onto a road. This mission unlocks a Rebel drop/Fast Travel beacon resupply point. **A woman may ask you to deliver a Vintage Stria M7 to her brother. **"Buggy delivery" - A rebel will ask you to deliver a Urga Ogar 7 V8 because it's needed as a reconnaissance vehicle. **"Slippery Slopes" - This is otherwise a completely normal vehicle delivery for a motorcycle, but there's a time limit. The difficulty depends on where the mission occurs. **"Juggernaut" - A rebel will ask you to deliver a military Urga Fura 570 to a drop point. This is a completely usual vehicle delivery. *At coastal locations, some rebels may ask your assistance to clear a minefield. The mission requires the player to stand on the boat (Usually Custode 29) and use the Mounted Gun, but it drives so erratically that you may still crash into a mine. An armed helicopter may be a better way to do it, or at least to clear a path before getting onto the boat. *"Aerial assassination" - If you're in an attack helicopter, you may be asked to attack a '13 Vigueur. The target has the same character model as a commander. It is, however, possible to leave the helicopter to finish the encounter. *''' '"'Getaway driver" - '''(Name might be incorrect) A single rebel is pinned down by two DRM grunts. There are some vehicle wrecks nearby, one of which the rebel is taking cover behind. Once you kill the DRM, the rebel will ask you to get a car (Anything that rebels can get in will work) for him to ride in. Similar to "Rebel Breakout" and "Convoy Rescue", you have to lose heat to complete the mission. This encounter seems to be rarer or has fewer spawn locations. Trivia *"Random encounters" is the official name of this mission type. It's known from a game developer having called them that in a pre-launch gameplay video. Later they were called "Random Encounters" in the patch v1.01 info. *During "Make it look like an accident", you can wreck your car as much as you like before you pick up the agent. This results in humorous results, such as the spy getting into a smoking car, and acting like nothing happened to the car. Gallery Mine clearing random encounter.png|Mine clearing. JC3 Mission Impossible.png|Asked to pick up a woman from her car inside a completely fenced off area at Perla Est. Category:Just Cause 3 Missions Category:Missions Category:Content